Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance having a main body, a storage compartment formed inside the main body, and a cool air supply device for supplying cool air to the storage compartment, and storing food freshly.
The main body of the refrigerator includes an inner case defining a storage compartment, an outer case provided outside the inner case to form an outer appearance, and a heat insulator provided between the inner case and the outer case to insulate the storage compartment, and in general, an urethane foam is used as the heat insulator.
Urethane foam insulation provides sufficient rigidity after foaming and fixes the inner case and outer case by self-adhesive force, so most of the refrigerators on the market use urethane foam insulation.
However, in recent years, in order to improve the heat insulation performance, a vacuum insulation panel composed of an envelope whose inside is sealed with a vacuum and a core material provided inside the envelope is used. However, even in the case of using a vacuum insulation panel, the urethane foam insulation and the vacuum insulation panel are used together to maintain the rigidity and the assemblability, which limits the improvement of heat insulation performance.